


7. 伏特加和苹果派

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	7. 伏特加和苹果派

傍晚的时候，士兵们开始了自由活动，那些在营地附近工作的俄国平民也回到了临时居住区。埃尔文根据纸条上的地址来到了距离平民住的防空洞稍远的楼区，这里半个月前进行过激烈的巷战，之后又遭到了大面积的轰炸，所以可以称之为“楼”的建筑已经少之又少。两个工人蹲在土墙上聊天，埃尔文便躲在废墟之后等待。这个时候的气温实在不适合户外停留，尤其是加上傍晚的风雪，那两个俄国人在最后一点阳光消失后就离开了。  
埃尔文从石堆后面走出来，地址所写的位置是另一栋坍塌的居民楼。正在犹豫的时候，身后传来了脚步声，他周围没有什么可以隐蔽的地方。他握住枪没有动，现在是休战时间，如果运气好的话，不会有士兵愿意互相攻击的。  
“埃尔文？”米克的声音从后面传来，男人松了一口气转过身去，却发现米克身边还有另一个人——他们小队的一等兵亨宁，他可没有他们的中士那么淡定，黑发青年紧张的握住手里的步枪。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”米克走过来扶住埃尔文的肩膀，那个一等兵环视了一下四周压低声音：“你们别在这里站着，我…我回去了。”说完便快步向着反方向跑开。  
“你到底跟多少人说了？你的整个连队？”  
“哈，只有亨宁和玛莎知道——他们不会告诉别人的。”米克将埃尔文的手握住放在胸口，即使隔着手套，也能感觉到从男人掌心传来的微弱温度。  
埃尔文不愿推测米克到底和他们说到什么程度，不过他觉得这两个人大概都是在提防着自己的。米克拉着他走进废墟之中，在地面的石块间拉起一道木门，下面是一条灰泥修葺的台阶通向地下室。  
“你住在这里？”埃尔文跟着米克走下台阶，米克点亮了屋里的几盏煤油灯，这里是个不算太小的地下室，有两个房间，客厅的角落堆弃着一些杂物，一张书桌，角落有一张木床，屏风之后还有个浴盆。  
“临时借来用的。”米克笑笑，“这里距离双方的驻地都有些距离，我本来想在这里等你，不过你一直没出现。”  
“如果不是那位夫人的女儿今天把一盆水泼在我身上，她大概不会给我这个地址。”埃尔文有些尴尬的将手从米克手中抽出来。  
“玛莎太太是个热心的人，毕竟你之前救过索尼娅他们一次，她只是……有些胆小而已。我其实，也没抱什么希望能再见到你。”  
埃尔文拉过他吻住他的嘴唇，米克在片刻的惊讶后温柔的回吻他，两个人的皮肤都被冻的冰冷，米克的小胡子上甚至还带着冰碴，在唇舌的交缠下逐渐被温暖的呼吸融化。埃尔文的手摸到米克的双腿中间，被抓住拉到了一旁。  
“别着急，我想先洗个澡……”米克一边说着一边轻轻吸吮埃尔文冰凉的舌尖，“我在工厂都要被熏黑了。”  
“那边有书，你等我一会儿。”米克指了指墙角的书桌，转身走上楼梯去打水。他取了几桶水架在火上烧热，然后倒在浴盆里。  
“就算是我们，也只有淋浴的份。”  
“我可是难得才有机会洗一次啊，怎能能跟你比。”米克趁机将脸埋在埃尔文的后颈里，有些贪恋的呼吸着带有他味道的空气。埃尔文轻轻躲开，他脱掉外衣在书桌边坐了下来，“我带了一些酒给你。”  
“玛莎太太给我做了苹果派，真是不错的生活不是吗？”  
在水烧热之后，米克背过身去开始脱衣服。他稍稍有些害羞，埃尔文则在他身后理所应当的欣赏那具年轻漂亮的肉体。他喜欢米克身体的流线，从宽厚的肩膀滑落在腰间收紧，又从紧翘的臀部回升，最后向下画出两条修长的腿。埃尔文在米克跨进浴缸后，干脆拎着椅子坐了过去。  
“伏特加？”米克接过酒瓶喝了一口，“你平时是喝威士忌吧？”  
“闻出来的？”埃尔文有些诧异。  
“嗯。你不喝吗？”  
“对我来说，稍稍……激烈了一些。”埃尔文摇摇头。  
“有什么关系。”米克又喝了一口，他握住埃尔文的后颈将脸压过去，将嘴里的液体强迫埃尔文吞下，后者挣脱开来咳了两声。“别喝太多，小心晕死在热水里。”  
“你亲我的话，我就能醒过来了。”米克笑了起来。  
埃尔文将衬衫的袖子卷起来，拿起一旁的绵布在水里沾湿，替米克擦拭他够不到的后背。米克也不再说话，将头上的煤灰冲洗下去，他弓着背，浴盆几乎要容不下他。埃尔文隔着棉布抚摸他的身体，从脊椎滑到后腰，再顺着一侧的肋骨回到肩膀，最后沾湿了他后颈剃过的发根。米克握住他的手腕，引导着埃尔文的手握住自己已经开始变硬的分身，他在热水中上下套弄爱抚，感觉到阴茎在他手中变得坚硬滚烫，他用手指摩擦上面突起的血管，另一只手握住根部以下柔软的部分轻轻提拉。米克用手臂搂住埃尔文的肩膀，使他整个人都贴靠在米克身上。衬衫被热水沾湿，米克隔着布料揉捏埃尔文的乳首，同时轻轻啃咬上他的锁骨。  
不同于第一次，他们温柔而细心的亲吻对方。米克从浴缸里站起来，将埃尔文抱到床上，将他扒了个精光，然后他在他身边躺下，将彼此的性器贴在一起摩擦，同时不停的接吻。米克的手从埃尔文的腰向下抚摸， 用手掌握住他的臀部微微用力的揉捏着上面的肌肉。龟头顶端渗出的透明液体将两人的性器弄的粘滑，米克将它放在埃尔文的腿间缓缓抽送。  
他们都很急，却又极力的延长着前戏的时间，米克似乎是介意于上次的事情而迟疑着并不再进一步，仿佛是在等待着埃尔文的许可，尽管他们都知道这根本毫无意义。  
埃尔文起身骑在米克腰上，摆动腰部摩擦着米克的阴茎，这样的邀请太过露骨，所以米克也不再矜持，掰开埃尔文的臀部将性器送入他体内。  
“啊……”突如其来的胀痛令埃尔文抓住米克的肩膀，男人握住他的腰并活动胯部浅浅的抽送。埃尔文向下压低身体，直到后穴吞下整根阴茎。然后他开始活动腰肢，米克从喉咙深处发出舒服的低吟，配合着埃尔文的节奏摆动胯部，他藏在刘海后的绿色眼睛带着痴迷的热度盯着埃尔文，用目光舔舐对方漂亮的白色身体，从嘴唇到喉咙，再从小腹到那根颜色鲜艳的性器。埃尔文却并不满足于视觉上的感受，他想要更加直接的感知他，碰触他，他抚摸上米克的胸口，让手指陷入那结实的肌肉之中，用掌心感觉他胸膛中剧烈跳动的心脏。  
米克抓住他的手含在口中吸吮，埃尔文看着他饱满湿润的嘴唇吞吐着自己的手指，感到脸上滚烫得好像要烧起来，下体溢出的透明液体将米克腹部的细软毛发弄的湿黏。他抽回手指，米克不甘心的追上来，他坐起来亲吻埃尔文的脖子，手掌用力的抚摸他白皙的脊背。埃尔文本想提醒米克不要留下痕迹，但是意识混乱的大脑让他甚至想不起任何的俄语词汇，唯一发出的声音只有含糊的呻吟，他用腿缠住米克结实的腰，在男人耳边重复着对方的名字。米克将他压倒在床铺上，他的腿被拉起来架在对方的肩膀上，米克俯身一边亲吻他一边在他体内抽插。  
猛烈的冲撞令埃尔文觉得晕眩，双腿被折叠挤压贴在胸口，两个人的身体因为汗液紧紧粘在一起，摩擦变得生涩而有些刺痛，然而比起肠道内的顶撞，其他的感觉都显得不再明显。也许是因为自己令人羞耻的大声呻吟，埃尔文听到米克善意的轻笑  
米克握住他的阴茎，一边套弄一边用指尖摩擦着敏感的顶端，埃尔文的头向后仰过去全身颤抖起来，在米克手中释放。高潮的身体令肌肉收缩绷紧，米克也在他收紧抽搐的肠道内射精。  
他们保持着拥抱的姿势躺下，米克的胯部贴着埃尔文的臀部，变软的阴茎随着精液滑出体外。他们亲吻，抚摸，轻声交谈，等待阴茎再次勃起，然后重新开始做爱。

埃尔文不记得他们做了多少次，米克操他，他也操了米克，直到两人都筋疲力尽。腰和腿上的肌肉被掐的青紫一片， 他有些失神的盯着精液顺着大腿流出来滴落在地面上，直到他叫他一起洗澡。米克开玩笑说搞不好这两天上厕所都会痛。他重新烧了水，两人勉勉强强的一起挤进浴缸，除了轻轻亲吻嘴唇，谁也没敢再做过分的事。  
在埃尔文打算离开的时候，米克切开了玛莎太太给他做的苹果派。   
“我想她一定不是做给我的，我就不浪费你们那少的可怜的物资了。”埃尔文拒绝了米克递来的甜点，他穿上靴子，站起来走上台阶。  
“她本来想做蛋糕的，不过没有牛奶了。”米克追上来拿着一块放到埃尔文嘴边，“就吃一块，求你了。”  
埃尔文本想问为什么，米克就不由分说的将那块变得有些冰冷僵硬的点心塞进他嘴里。“今天是我生日。”  
埃尔文愣在原地，不知道该说些什么，他将那块味道不太好的东西吞咽下去。“生……生日快乐。我不知道……”  
米克轻轻吻住他的嘴唇，“今天是我最棒的一个生日了。”

 

1942年11月19日，苏联发起了代号为天王星的战略行动。22日，德国第六集团军被彻底包围。

 

TBC.


End file.
